1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear-spring forming apparatus having a multiplicity of spring forming tools radially arranged and rotatable about a quill for guiding a linear material such that a preferred spring forming tool may be positioned at a desired angle relative to the quill and advanced towards quill at a substantially right angle to the axis of the quill until the tool abuts against the linear material fed from the quill to form a linear spring.
2. Description of Related Art
A patent document 1 listed below discloses a linear-spring forming apparatus comprising: a quill for guiding a linear material; a rotatable table that is rotatable about the quill; a multiplicity of slide units that are radially arranged at equal angular intervals in the circumferential direction of the rotatable table and movable in radial directions; and a multiplicity of slide plates radially arranged outside, and in the circumferential direction of, the rotatable table at angular positions in alignment with the slide units, the slide plates being movable in radial directions when driven by a servo-motor, the apparatus characterized in that a selected one of the slide plates is advanced forward to push the slide unit associated with the slide plate at substantially right angle to the axis of the quill so as to strike the linear material fed from the leading end of the quill with a spring forming tool, thereby forming a linear-spring.    Patent Document 1 Patent No. 3344092 (JP A Laid Open H10-29028)